


disastrous

by aestheticrobin



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, I have no idea what to tag here, Jason Todd is Red Hood, i also can't tag many stuff or i'd be spoiling, jartemis, rhato - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticrobin/pseuds/aestheticrobin
Summary: " and this is why her heart was locked upto prevent from disasters like this "- something happened, now jason and artemis have to figure it out togheter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where this came from, nor how i feel about this ,, so enjoy it i guess

She couldn't move her eyes, not even an inch of her body. The water was already soaking her up, wrinkling the tips of her fingers, but not as much as the flood of silent tears down her cheeks. Hugging her knees, she stared blankly at the cloud of red hair floating above the water around her. Emerald eyes were now a puffy red, and no reaction seemed to come out anytime soon.

Her mind was racing, not knowing what to do. How could it happen? 

How could she be that careless?

Her lips were turning a shade of purple, but she still had no reaction. She felt frozen. What was she supposed to do now? 

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, letting her body fall back into the water. She wanted to tell her brain it was nothing, that it wasn't happening, but... it was. And she couldn't keep that to herself.

Finally gathering the strength to pull herself out of the tub, she leaned over the sink and stared at herself in the mirror. Staring at those puffy eyes, she could feel her heart clenching and jumping out of her chest.

"C'mon Artemis" she said, taking a deep breath. "Get a grip on yourself"

Shaking her head from her thoughts, she dried herself and threw on a pair of grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt, discarding the ponytail for the night.

Making her way towards her room, Artemis heard Jason calling for her, but decided to ignore him. She should have known it wouldn't work out, since Jason decided to go after her anyways.

"Red" he said, taking a hold of her wrist softly, an action that Artemis would have shoved off when they first met. "Hey, are you okay? Haven't seen you all day"

"I'm fine Jason" it came out a bit harsher than she meant it to. "Really, I'm fine, just tired. I just want to rest for a little bit, that's all"

"Oh, alright, sure" Jason said, not believing her excuse that much. "Let me know if you need anything"

She simply nodded and walked inside the room, leaving Jason there. He didn't really believe her. Artemis was an Amazon, she was never tired, and now she seemed to be tired way too often. Besides, something about her didn't seem right. She seemed down, and worried. 

He needed to find out what it was that was happening with Artemis.

\--------------

"Red Her not come tonight?" Bizarro asked.

"Nope buddy" Jason said, finishing to store up his guns. "Red is tired, let's leave her out for tonight. The boys can take well care of this, can't they?"

He threw on his helmet and walked out of the door, a smiling Bizarro following him right behind.

Maybe Jason would later realize he was wrong...

...maybe the boys can't take care of it.

Gladly, their warrior had heard them and shown up, taking down Penguin's rogues in a matter of seconds.

"Red Her come save friends" Bizarro said, wrapping the Amazon in a tight hug.

"Good evening to you as well, Bizarro" she said, eyeing Jason with a smirk. "So... the boys can handle it, huh?"

"Well... Maybe not?" he said. "Spare us one, it isn't our best day"

"Tell me about it" she whispered to herself. "It is never your 'best day', Jason Todd, you spare me"

She was in a better mood, definitely, but something in her eyes told Jason she wasn't fine. There was still something bothering her.

"Did Red Her rest well?" Bizarro asked with a worried face, resting his hand over her shoulder.

"I did Bizarro, thanks for worrying" she placed her hand over his for assurance, earning a soft grin from the clone in return. "I'm feeling fine"

Her eyes suddenly narrowed and her grip on Mistress tightened, suddenly launching herself in between Jason and Bizarro and knocking down one of Penguin's rogues that had waken up.

"Tell Penguin we said hello" she spat out, before knocking him out once again.

She bent over, taking the small box that fell from the man's pocket. Throwing her axe over her shoulder, she spun around on her heels, looking at them.

"Guess our job is done for tonight" she said, throwing the small box at Jason. "Goodnight gentlemen"

He opened the box, checking to see if it was really what they were looking for, and closed it again, storing it in one of his jacket's pockets. Looking up from what he was doing, he saw Artemis already walking away.

"Hey, Red! Wait up!" he said, running to catch her, Bizarro flying above them.

The whole way home, either Artemis spoke the bare minimum or didn't say anything at all, and it was eating Jason inside. What was going on? She seemed distraught, lost in her state of mind, loosing her naturally fierce and powerful posture. 

One minute she was well, the next one it was like she switched off, then she would get too clingy - and Jason means really clingy - which isn't even one bit normal when we're talking about Artemis.

He decided he would wait for the rest of the night to go on and see how it went. Then, he would have a conversation with her. He figured out that wasn't the place nor the best time to approach the issue.

\--------------

"Goodnight Biz" Jason said walking past Bizarro's room, earning a 'goodnight' back. "Goodnight Red"

He didn't get a reply. Was she already asleep? He knocked. Nothing. Gently twisting the doorknob and peeking inside, the bed was still neatly made.

Where was she?

"Are you going to take any longer to come to bed?" there she was.

Artemis was leaning on the doorway to his room, arms crossed and soft eyes staring right at him. Her long hair was now down, and she wore a red hoodie - Jason's hoodie. It made her look a mixture of both hot and cute.

He gave a soft grin and walked inside the room, giving Artemis a sweet peck on the lips when walking past her. He took a minute to change clothes, throwing his costume in the corner of the room where Artemis' discarded costume was, and then proceeded to finally lay down in his bed.

She threw her arm over his torso and placed her leg over his, head resting on his shoulder. This was weird, this wasn't Artemis. Jason had no idea why she was acting this way. She was never like this - not that he didn't like it - but this wasn't her way of getting affection.

She was so distant on their way home, and now, all of a sudden, she couldn't let go of Jason. 

Her lips touched his, embracing them in a sweet long kiss, his fingers getting lost in the sea of red hair of hers. Parting from the kiss, Jason could see the moonlight on her skin and he could almost swear she was glowing.

Artemis was gorgeous, and he had never been more in love.

Her emerald eyes never left his gaze, even when she leaned back forward for another kiss. But Jason knew he couldn't go longer without asking about the elephant in the room. Parting from kissing once again, Jason finally took the courage and decided he would finally ask her.

"Red?" he asked, getting a "hmmm" back in order for him to continue.

Something was pushing him back. He caressed Artemis' cheek with his thumb, her eyes closed, and by the look of relaxation and peace in her face, he knew he didn't want to ruin it. But he had to.

"What's going on? With you, I mean" he finally asked it.

"Nothing Little One, I'm fine" her eyes kept closed, but the look in her face tensed. "I told you, I've just been tired, that's all"

"Unusually tired for an Amazon" he continued. "You've been acting differently. One minute you are off and distant, and the other you're running to me for affection. We both know you're not like this, Ar"

She opened her eyes, a badly hidden expression of stress and worry now present on her face.

"Tell me, what's going on?" Jason asked. "You can tell me anything, Red, you know that"

She only looked down, not saying a single word. The velocity that her thoughts were racing at in that moment was clearly visible in her face.

"Artemis"

"No!" she was angry. "I knew I shouldn't have come here. I told you I am fine! Why can't you believe me?!"

She stormed up out of bed, only to be hit by a wave of nausea the moment she abruptly decided to get up. Fuck, what a great timing!

Covering her mouth, she ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach. Hearing the awful noises of her throwing up, Jason rushed after Artemis, holding her hair out of the way and rubbing her back.

After a while, she moved her hand to flush the toilet and leaned back against the tile wall, breathing in and out. Jason brushed her bangs out of her face, then giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Getting control of her breathing, Artemis got up again - with Jason's help - and brushed her teeth, then finding herself in front of that mirror again.

C'mon Artemis, get a grip on yourself.

She tried to hold it back, but a tear escaped and rolled down her face, and that didn't go unnoticed by Jason.

"Red?" she leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, her knees giving out on her. 

"You want to know what is really going on with me, Jason?" her tears rolled down silently, for the second time that day, and Jason joined her by her side, placing his hand over her knee in assurance.

She couldn't forget that night in particular. Oh, what a night it had been! But now that everything clicked, she couldn't forget how dumb and careless they had been.

And now this was happening.

Taking a deep breath, she braced herself for what was coming.

"I'm pregnant" she finally blurted out.

Where in the world was Artemis fit to be a mother? Where would they raise a child, with the life they were living? How-... Nothing made sense. It shouldn't have happened. It couldn't have happened. She couldn't be a good mother.

Nothing made sense.

Jason's face said it all. Everything in his brain clicked togheter. His eyes widen, mouth fell open, not knowing what to say. He was overwhelmed by all of this, and so was Artemis.

She bit her lip and hugged her knees tight, tears streaming more and more each time down her face. She just wanted to disappear for a little while and hopefully sort this out.

"Shhhh, it will be fine Ar" he whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. "I promise, okay? We'll figure it out"

She closed her eyes and did something she almost never did.

Artemis took Jason's arms off of her and threw herself against him, embracing him in a genuine, tight hug. Burying her face in the crook of his neck, she finally felt herself calming down, Jason's soothing hands up and down her back, and all the worries washing away from her mind and heart for a moment.

She was relaxed. She was with him. She was free.

She was finally asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was supposed to be a one shot, but someone asked for another chapter and i decided to write it ,, they also asked for the baby interacting with mar'i and lian so i decided to write it, so it'll be the next and last chapter of this (which began as a one shot) ,,

She stopped halfway through sipping on her coffee and shot a cold look at Jason over the mug. He quickly moved out of the way and sat by her side, Artemis continuing to sip on her coffee and watching the news like he wasn't there.

"Can you please stop giving me the silent treatment?" Jason exasperated.

The only thing he got from her was a quick side glance, then she was back to watching the TV.

"Artemis" he whined. "Please, talk to me. Or at least hear me out."

She stopped for a minute, placing her mug down and crossing her arms, then proceeding with her previous leisure.

"Hey, Biz!" she called and waited for the clone, which quickly got to the living room. "Could you please get me a bagel? And please, get rid of this bug on the couch"

"Hey! I'm not a bug!" Jason protested.

"Uhh, sure, Red Her, me take care of that" Bizarro was confused, was there really a bug on the couch, and did Artemis really want him to get rid of Jason?

She continued to ignore him.

Bizarro gave her the bagel. She thanked him, and he left. They were back at being alone in the living room.

"Please, Red, hear me out" he started, grabbing her hand. "You know why I don't want you to go out on missions anymore"

"Jason, I'm an Amazon, it's in our nature. Do you think we let this affect us?" she finally spoke. "I'm a warrior, I can defend myself"

"But it's not only yourself now" he said, moving his hand to place it over her stomach. "We're in Gotham City, not in Amazonia. Please, Artemis... I can't loose you to this city too..."

She looked at him. There were tears in the rims of his eyes, and maybe she did regret having this stupid argument. Of course Jason didn't want her on the field. He had lost his mother, he didn't want to loose them too.

There were now tears in the rim of her eyes as well. Goddess, these stupid hormones. 

"Red, please..." he was trying his best to keep his tears at bay. "You know I don't interfere with your Amazonian nature and culture, but please, just this time, listen to me. Gotham is dangerous, you've seen it. Hell, I almost thought I had lost you last time! Please... Just four more months..."

"Fine" she sniffled, batting her eyes to keep the tears from falling.

That was all she said. And that was all Jason needed to hear.

\----------

"Red Her! Help!" Bizarro shouted.

Artemis woke up with him shouting for her, and she quickly realized Jason wasn't by her side anymore. Throwing the covers back, she jumped out of bed and ran to the living room, where she figured out the voices came from.

She told Jason to leave it alone, damnit!

"What happened?" she asked, walking towards an injured Jason Todd sitting on the couch.

"Me not know, Red Him called saying him need help" the clone replied, obviously worried about his friend.

"I'm okay now, don't worry" Jason managed to say, but his face couldn't deny it.

"No, you're not" Artemis approached him, analysing his wounds. "You need to take care of those"

"Hey, I said I'm fine, just needed help to get hom-... Auch!" he flinched at the slightest touch of her hands on his body.

"You're not fine Jason, for the last time, stop being so proud" she sighed, brushing her bangs out of her face.

Turning around, Artemis found Bizarro still standing there, scared. He was clearly worried about his friend. Glancing to her side and finding Pup-Pup over the coffee table, she grabbed it and gave it to the clone.

"Don't worry Biz, go back to sleep" she squeezed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile. "Jason will be fine, I can take care of him"

"But Red Him says Little Red-..." he was quickly cut off by the Amazon.

"Little Red has rested enough, Biz. You don't need to worry, we're fine"

The clone smiled and hugged her, then patting her bump softly.

"Goodnight Red Them" he said, starting to walk back to his room.

After they both replied with their goodnights and the door to his room clicked closed, Artemis turned around with a not-very-friendly expression on her face. Jason thought she would kill him - and she surely didn't lack of will to do so.

"You should be sleeping" Jason said, trying to get up.

"And I'm not, want to guess whose fault it is?" she said coldly, helping him. "Also, you should be sleeping too. I told you not to go in there alone, and not tonight"

Normally, she would carry him back to the room, but due to her baby bump, it was impossible. So she just threw his arm over her shoulders and walked him to the bedroom, sitting him at the end of the bed.

"Artemis-" he started.

"Don't" she got the first-aid kit and pulled out what she needed. "Take off your shirt and jacket"

He obeyed. Taking off what little rested of his helmet, he proceeded to undress his upper body.

"You make me obey you, stay out of the field until this is over, and then you go and do this?" she was angry, he could feel it in both her words and roughness taking care of his wounds. "In case you didn't know, this child is yours as well. We can't loose you either"

Those words hit him. 

She was right.

He didn't really think twice, he just acted out of impulse. Acted out of anger. But he was about to become a father. Something that still didn't sit well with him nor with Artemis, but that was the pure reality, and they only had a few more months to get used to it.

"I'm sorry, baby" he simply said, nothing else. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"Of course I am" it was visible in her face, but most than that, she was worried.

She finished cleaning and bandaging his wounds and Jason decided take a chance to lighten the mood up, praying she wouldn't be in a bad mood for his late night flirting.

"You know" he slid his hand up her bare thigh. "you being angry is such a turn on"

"And you know" she rested her hands on his shoulders. "you're lucky I can't decide whether you made me angry or horny"

"Want me to decide it for you, princess?" he smirked, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her down to his lap.

"Decide what, Jason?" her hand had already slid down his bare chest and inside his pants, earning a grunt from him that made Artemis grin triumphantly.

They pressed their lips together in a fiery and passionate kiss, falling back togheter on the bed, and when Jason realized, he was already under her control.

\----------

She felt like crap.

Artemis was so tired of it. Warriors can't be tamed. She wanted to go back into the field.

But here she was.

The woman stopped fitting in her costume long ago, her back pains could barely let her walk, and now Jason and Bizarro had to handle her crankiness and constant whining.

"Can't this baby just come out already?!" she sighed, clearly annoyed... once more.

"C'mon Red, it's just a few more weeks" Jason replied, smoothly. "You've done it this far, you can handle it a little more"

She was laying down on the couch, her head on Jason's lap while he braided her impossibly long hair, making her sleepy and loosing focus on whatever movie it was that he left playing on the TV.

"Yeah, you try being in my shoes!" the crankiness was wearing out on her, minutes away from falling asleep.

"You're right, Artemis, I'm sorry" he leaned down to kiss her cheek, then going back to braiding her hair.

She peacefully fell asleep seconds after, and Jason contemplated her beauty.

Artemis combined both the badass and stunning factor in her, like an Amazon. She was gorgeous. She was stunning. She stood out from other Amazons.

And she was his.

His warrior.

And how she let him braid her long red hair reminded him of old good times, when he used to do it to his mother's hair. When they were happy. When she loved him more than anything.

More than her drugs.

He knew Artemis loved him. They weren't the best with their feelings yet, having not long ago been broken and consequently forced to lock their hearts up, but they were working on it. And they were opening up to each other. And it was working out.

And Jason was the happiest fool in love.

\----------

The past few hours had been painful.

They had cried togheter. They had suffered togheter. They were scared. 

Jason had never seen Artemis in so much pain. She was such a strong woman, she's a damn warrior, but this was a pain no one could avoid, and it broke his heart to see her suffer like that, knowing there was nothing her could to ease her suffering.

Even though, he held her hand through the whole time, never letting go, letting her know she wasn't alone. Although he must admit his hand was still sore from her strong amazonian grip. Hell, he thought he was going to lose his hand!

Then it was finally all over.

Their daughter was born.

Jason was glad Artemis fell asleep minutes after. The woman certainly looked happy, but a wreck. She needed to rest.

Taking her well deserved nap, Jason was left with their bundle of joy in his arms. 

He was scared. Well, scared is an understatement - Jason was terrified. Nothing in the world could prepare you to be a father, and holding such a small fragile thing in your arms was scarier than a breakout in Arkham.

But the moment he looked in the face of his little girl, her weak grasp around his finger, all his fears went away and he swore, with all his heart, to protect her from everything and everyone.

Jason was, once again, in love.

She had a tuff of black hair on top of her head - undeniably his - but the girl was a carbon copy of her mother. Some babies were indeed ugly, but his babygirl was beautiful.

He had never been so proud of anything in his life than he was of her.

He picked her up from her crib where she laid peacefully, with her own Pup-Pup - which Bizarro insisted to buy an exact same one for her - and walked to sit next to Bizarro by the window, contemplating a dark starry night in Gotham City.

"Can me hold Little Red?" Bizarro asked, pointing carefully at the baby.

"Of course you can" Jason smiled, placing her on the clone's arms, who also immediately fell in love with the little girl. "Bizarro, meet my daughter, Akila"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you think :))


	3. [not so] disastrous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, here's the chapter someone requested, finally ,, i was supposed to upload this last night, but i was too sleepy and got busy with my other jartemis story (penn hills) but i finally finished this ,, not sure how i feel about it, the usual lmao but i tried so, enjoy it!
> 
> (also ,, sorry if it is a bit too short (?) at this point idk really)

Akila tiptoed inside the room, Lian right behind her while Mar'i floated above them. 

"C'mon girls" Akila said, enthusiastically. "We're close to collecting the treasure"

A smile spread across Akila's face as she stretched out her tiny hand to grab it. Sadly, she was stopped by a presence at the door.

"Ahem" oops! "May I know what you girls are doing in here?"

They were caught. Akila gave out an embarrassed giggle, her hands behind her back and her tiny foot spinning nervously.

"Oh, auntie Artemis" Mar'i jumped in. "We just wanted to see your axe up close, and Akila said she'd show it to us"

"Exactly" Lian helped, looking at the flying girl. "That is what happened"

Artemis smiled and shook her head. They were clearly lying, they wanted to play with Mistress, and it was clearly Akila's idea. The four-year-old had been going on about having her own weapon as well for a while, and it reminded Artemis very well of her younger self, in her reckless old times.

"Is that so Akila?" Artemis asked, approaching her daughter.

"Yes mommy, that's exactly what happened" the little girl replied.

"So you didn't plan on playing with it or anything, did you?" she asked once again.

"....No, mommy" she looked down at the floor, and Artemis knew clearly the little girl was lying.

She just laughed and decided to shrug it off. She knew her daughter wanted to be a warrior like her, and in only three years of her life, Akila had already shown how persistent and stubborn she can be. Had to get it from someone.

Artemis kneeled down besides Akila and Lian, Mar'i then landing next to them.

"Girls, the best weapon a woman can have is herself. All of you are great warriors and can take out anyone you want. Please always keep that in mind before anything else" she started. "When it comes the age, you all will have your other weapons, a weapon of your own, like I have Mistress, and you'll start fighting for your own mission. For now, your mission is to save Pup-Pup... speaking of which, where is it?"

"Outlaws, I think we have a new mission" said Akila. "Gather up, we need to find and save Pup-Pup quickly!"

The girl quickly rushed to the door of the room, her squad of "Outlaws" following her out. Artemis could only giggle at the sight, Akila was truly born a natural leader.

She would grow to be such a powerful woman, and Artemis was already proud of her.

\-------------

Stepping into the kitchen and letting her body fall on one of the stools by the diner table, Artemis sighed.

"Guess what they were trying to do this time" she said.

"Hmmm, were they shooting arrows against their toys?" tried Jason as he turned around, placing a tray of freshly baked cookies on the table. "Trying to get their hands on my guns?"

"Nope" she reached out for a cookie. "They wanted to play with Mistress this time. Hmmm... Alfred's recipe?"

"You know it" he sat in front of the woman. "To be honest, it doesn't surprise me. The shine in Akila's eyes whenever she looked at Mistress actually had me surprised she hadn't tried to reach it yet"

"I eventually convinced them on going on a mission to save Pup-Pup" she said, finishing her cookie. "Can you believe Akila called them "Outlaws"?"

Jason laughed. His babygirl was learning well. Artemis just continued sipping on her tea.

"At least they're learning from the best" it earned him a raised brow look that Artemis shot at him from over the mug. "What is it, Red?"

"No, nothing" she said, flipping the page of a random magazine she was reading before heading upstairs to check on the girls. "You know, you were scared, but... You are doing a great job of being a father. Not that I had a father to compare, but you've been nothing but great to Akila"

He smiled, reaching out a hand over the table to grab hers, then stroking his thumb over her fingers.

"Thank you, but I should also tell you how great you have been of a mother" said Jason. "It was, and still has been hard, but you've always managed to handle it all so well since we found out you were pregnant. So well that Akila even looks up to you as an inspiration for everything"

A genuine smile showed up on her face and she got up, walking to the other side of the table where Jason sat and resting her arms over his shoulders.

"Thank you, Little One" she leaned down to give him a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you"

"I love you too Red" he said, then pulling her for another kiss.

\-------------

"Okay girls, I think we found Pup-Pup" said Akila as they came to a stop in front of the door.

Mar'i floated up to reach the handle and twisted it, opening the door so they could step in.

"Here he is!" Lian shouted, pointing at the shelf where the plush doll was. "We did it!"

"I'll go save him!" once again, Mar'i had to be the one to float over to pick up the toy. 

Floating back down, she handed Akila her beloved Pup-Pup, which she embraced in a tight hug.

"Pup-Pup! You're safe now!" she said. "And all thanks to the Outlaws!"

Mar'i seemed to think for a little bit about that "Outlaws" thing before she spoke.

"Hey, Akila" she said, calling out for the girl. "If auntie Artemis doesn't let us have weapons, can we at least have costumes?"

Akila thought about it and smiled. It was a great idea! Why hadn't they thought about it before?

"Follow me" the youngest said, leading them - and now Pup-Pup as well - out of the room.

Reaching their destination, Akila started searching around for whatever it was that she was searching. She then pulled out of a cabinet a long red cape and a Red Hood helmet, handing them out to Mar'i and Lian, respectively.

"Since Mar'i is the only one who can fly, she can have the cape" said Akila. "And Lian, you can have daddy's helmet. He has like, a hundred of them, daddy keeps breaking them"

"And what about you?" asked Lian.

"Me?" the little girl already had her eyes on the prize. "I will have this"

She headed straight for Artemis' helmet and placed it on her head, her eyes shining just like as if a crown was being placed on her head. Needless to say, it was too big for her head, but with her already long (for a three-year old) ponytail, she looked just like her mother as a child, except with the black hair.

Jason's helmet was also indeed too big for Lian's little body, and even with Mar'i floating up in the air, Bizarro's cape still pooled on the floor.

"I think we look good" sounded Lian's muffled voice, coming from under the helmet.

"I do too" Mar'i said happily, floating around and then landing next to Lian. "I don't know why my daddy stopped wearing a cape, capes are so cool!"

In that exact moment, Akila spotted a certain clone walking through the door so she made way through her friends, running to him.

"Biz!" she called, hanging herself around his leg. "Can you please take us for a ride?"

Bizarro looked down, taking Akila in her arms and smiling at her and at the two other girls, who now joined them.

"Me can" said Bizarro. "But only if Red Him and Red Her allow. Bizarro don't want to make Red Them angry"

"Then let's go ask them!" Akila's eyes lit up, looking down at her friends and pointing towards the hallway.

The clone let go of the little girl and she and her friends ran down the hallway, looking for the youngest's parents, as he followed right behind. He loved to take the girls for a ride. Even though Mar'i could fly, the four-year old's flight consisted mainly of floating around and not at huge heights yet. So she loved to go flying with Bizarro and her friends, just like her mother does.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the two looked down from what they were doing to look at the girls. "Can we go flying with Biz? Please..."

She pulled up the falling helmet on her head and clasped her hands togheter, making puppy eyes at her parents. Artemis just giggled and looked at Jason while he tried not to melt with the cuteness.

"Sure, you can go" said Artemis. "If Biz wants to take you, then it's totally fine"

"Bizarro wants to take the girls to fly" he said happily.

"Okay then" replied Artemis. "But don't take too long, uncle Jason baked you cookies"

Jason's cookies were amazing, and even Bizarro was as delighted as the little girls to hear this. They were his favorite treat. Technically, the recipe was Alfred's, but they wouldn't taste good if Jason wasn't this much of a great cook.

As the trio and their clone headed for the backyard door, Artemis called, stopping them.

"Girls" she said. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

They just looked at each other, then at the redhead woman, clearly not understanding.

"Your costumes" she cleared them. "For now, they have to stay at home. The world isn't ready for such great Outlaws yet"

This last sentence made the girls cheer in joy and forget the sadness in having to take their costumes off. They discarded the gear and ran outside after Bizarro, whispering something between them and then giggling.

"Did you see that?" asked Jason, joining her by her side. "I can't even imagine when those three grow up"

"Neither can I" they both watched as the girls all climbed onto Bizarro's arms and he flew upwards. "But that was... cute"

"Cute? Well that's a word Miss Grace doesn't use very often" he smirked, placing a hand on her waist to spin her around so he could face her. "Maybe you'd like to make another cute one"

"Goddess, Jason" she giggled, her face getting really close to his. "Are you trying to hit on me?"

"Perhaps" he gave a quick peck on her lips, arms still resting around her waist. "But was that a yes?"

"It wasn't a no" she now hung her arms around his neck, biting her lip.

"Artemis, someday you'll be the death of me" they both smiled as he leaned in, clashing their lips in an intense long kiss.

Damn it, Jason Todd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought in the comments :))

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think :))


End file.
